


Appendix B: Lost Scenes From Freshman Year

by btvsp2082



Series: Between Seacrest and Revello [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvsp2082/pseuds/btvsp2082
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first scene is during is the S3 episode, "My Big Fat Greek Rush Week" of VM.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Sisters Doin' It For Themselves...and Other Frightening Sights

**Author's Note:**

> This first scene is during is the S3 episode, "My Big Fat Greek Rush Week" of VM.

Buffy and Veronica stood just inside the Zeta Theta Beta House, undercover in their light and airy sundresses, bracing themselves for three hours of wishing they were somewhere else. Singing, why’d there have to be singing?

They had to remember it was all to stop a rapist. Greater good. Noble cause and--

“Quit trying to look at my ass,” whispered Buffy, catching her girlfriend discreetly leaning back.

Veronica sighed. “Never a windy grate around when ya need one.” A Theta Beta was approaching. “Which circle did Dante say this was on again?”

“Six. And a half,” reminded Buffy promptly. “Same circle every Adam Sandler movie made after 1999 lives on.”

It was all coming back to Veronica. “And all those ‘comedy’ specials Gallagher did in the eighties, right.” Beat. “Game faces.”

“Hi! Welcome to Zeta Theta Beta. I’m Hallie. What’re your names?” the girl’s chipmunk voice greeted chirpily.

Best fake chipper smile...

“Veronica.”

Hallie was filling out a heart-shaped nametag. “Oh my gawd--I used to have a little Shih Tzu named ‘Veronica.’” She put it on the new “pledge.”

“What a coincidence.”

Just keep smiling...just keep smiling...

“Buffy.” Buffy took her turn.

“Just like the sweet old rich lady on ‘Gilligan’s Island.’ Too cute.” Another name, another tag from Hallie. “So are you like, you know,” Her voice dropped, “together?”

“Once. _Way_ too much ‘Grey Goose,’” cracked Veronica, trying to gauge Hallie’s reaction to the mention of alcohol.

Hallie laughed. “Tell me about it.”

Though thrown by the reaction to her name, Buffy managed to contribute, “We’ve known each other more or less forever.”

Veronica nodded, filing away what she’d just learned. “Inside our respective wombs? Communicated telepathically.”

Hallie melted like ditzy blond butter. “Aww! You guys are totally adorable! I think you’re gonna _love_ being one of us.”

“’One of Us’?” Veronica repeated once the girl claimed her next victim, and she and Buffy were relatively alone. “Somebody’s been reading ‘Cult Slanguage For Dummies.’”

As she spoke, she got a good look Buffy’s nametag, destroying her game face and allowing barely restrained laughter to surface.

“What?” Buffy ripped off the tag and saw what was written.

**^MUFFY^**

Even without the “Gilligan’s Island” reference, there was the sexual connotation--which they both assumed was lost on Hallie. Despite how annoyed she was, Buffy hugged Veronica as the laughter/crying became less and less restrained, drawing attention.

“She had a Shih Tzu, too. Died. She’s having a really hard time,” Buffy offered to the onlookers. “It got sat on.”

Then she was back to whispering. “Nobody hears about this. And later? Say _nothing_ to me. Be wordless. _Veronika_.” She wasn’t the only one with a botched tag. “When’d you become a bulimic, Russian runway model?”

Veronica showed no signs of stopping.

“We’re on a mission here!” Buffy hissed.

While she hid Veronica from the sorority house, her gaze settled on a tall, leggy, wavy-haired redhead, Spidey-Sense tingling off the chart. She wasn’t leaving Veronica alone with her--claws were at the ready.

But for now she figured she’d peer down over Veronica’s shoulder and see what she could see.

 


	2. Oh, (Alley) Balls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during the S3 episode, "Hi, Infidelity" of VM.

“Bring it in, boys,” Veronica directed the bowling alley employees carrying the ramp to the lane.

It was used to help young children who couldn’t yet hold a bowling ball, much less roll it. The two teenagers set it down, and snickered in Buffy’s direction before running away from the look in her eyes. Veronica’s amused-with-herself smile took a bit of a hit when she saw Buffy neither smiling, nor amused.

“This isn’t helping me be less mad.”

Veronica showed “The Face,” and hoped that was enough. “Love you, but occasionally, your lack of imagination makes me one, sad panda--don’t you see the possibilities?”

She walked to the ball rack, got a ball, and placed it at the top of the ramp. Next, she got behind Buffy, arms sliding underneath hers. This brought their bodies into close contact at several points while she found the ball again. That was the plan.

Buffy however, was not in on it. “What’re you doing?”

“I _was_ going to impart my bowling wisdom using a ‘hands on’ approach. But if you’re not interested...” Veronica soon felt Buffy’s hands covering hers. “Okay, on a Spanish three. Uno, dos...wait for the sexual tension to peak, and...tres.”

They pushed together and watched the ball roll weakly into the gutter.

“And now? Beer.”

“That was bowling wisdom?”

“I never said it was vast.”

 

________

 

Several feet back, Piz slouched on the bench and exhaled. “I’m pretty sure I should enjoy watching that, but you know, I don’t.”

He’d arranged this outing and invited Veronica, despite Wallace’s vague suggestion that he forget it. The very same Wallace who was ditching to study, therefore making tonight even less easy to bear. But his roommate clearly knew what Piz was beginning to realize--Buffy and Veronica weren’t a “college thing.” He wished someone had told him that outright.

But Veronica certainly didn’t discuss it. And Piz didn’t know much about Buffy. Tonight was his first time really seeing them together. It was kind of disheartening. Having a crush had an ugly side, and this was it.

“Don’t you think they’re awesome together?” Parker asked down the bench, but scooting her way closer and closer. “Mac said they were mad at each other for like the first time a couple days ago, but you can’t even tell.”

She had passed spitting distance in her proximity. “It’s funny the way two people can really, connect, isn’t it? I mean, in the right situation, with the right mood...”

“Uh, yeah,” agreed Piz, trying to hide how uncomfortable he was. “I never thought TomKat would make it, but they just show us how much we still don’t understand about that word called ‘love.’ Bet Ron Hubbard’s somewhere proud...on his spaceship.”

When Parker laughed, he sat up and forward, feeling his body tense up. “Don’t encourage that joke--it was terrible. Carrot Top rode his whole career on pity laughs and hair; I wanna earn what little I get. Legitimately.”

“It was funny,” she countered.

“Nah...wasn’t even ‘Horatio Sanz’ funny. Thanks, though.”

He tapped his hands together nervously, and tried to inch over the other way.

“Well, is it okay if I think your hair’s a lot better than Carrot Top’s?” she asked with a “give me a sign” smile. “Makes you look...sensitive.”

If he didn’t know she was interested in him, he would’ve thought that to be the kiss of death.

“Personally, I’ve always liked ‘soulful,’ and I know you probably meant ‘quietly feminine,’ but it’s cool. Happens when you go for a circa-1998, ‘Johnny Resnick’ look.”

“Hey, after what happened to me? A nice, sensitive, soulful guy is exactly what I need,” she assured him that was a good thing. “Like you, Piz. You’re reminding me not all men are horrible, disgusting pieces of crap that keep getting stuck on my shoes. Which is huge, I completely mean that--thank you.”

Aw, nuts.

He smiled weakly back at her. “Welcome.”

At the conversation’s awkward-for-him lull, they viewed the girlfriends’ latest antics together--Veronica was literally trying to pull Buffy onto the lane.

“I don’t think we’re ever gonna get to play an actual game tonight,” Parker took an educated guess, but chuckling, she didn’t seem to care.

“Uh huh.”

 

________

 

“You’re jaywalking. In a bowling alley,” Buffy pointed out to her rule-breaking partner in everything. “You’re ‘jalleywalking.’”

Veronica ignored the accusation, having succeeded in making her step onto the lane.

“I hope that hasn’t already been coined. It deserves an entry right between ‘jalapeno’ and ‘jalopy.’ My first call when we’re through here? Noah Webster. Going straight to the top. Or more accurately, to the bottom--‘bout six feet oughta do it. We own a shovel, right?”

“So you’d raise a zombie, dictionary-inventor guy--who won’t stay slayed ‘cause there’s a mask again--and hog all my credit?” Buffy accused, hurt. “ _Jalleywalker_.”

Veronica looked offended. “Like I’d selfishly raise the dead for personal gain; it’s all for yours. That’s how much I care.”

“’Til they’re multiple zombies and eating people.”

“Oh, then I throw you to some likely reanimated wolves. Posthaste,” fessed a smirking Veronica, squeezing both the hands she held. “But what’s any of this hafta do with the price of fish?”

She looked down at their feet. “We’re both sporting the required footwear, and, lane’s paid for. Tonight, I’m read up on the letter of the law, and abiding for once. If you can’t define your own term, maybe I better hog it for myself.”

Buffy smiled, conceding. Yet she wanted to make it clear that she hadn’t conceded all. “It still isn’t okay how you decided to basically attack him, Veronica.”

Veronica knew she disappointed her, but what had she been supposed to think?

“Weevil was the most--“

“--frame-able,” Buffy finished her own way. “There coulda been DNA on Lilly’s necklace, and you wouldn’t’ve believed it was me.”

“Yeah, except you aren’t Weevil, Buffy. He didn’t earn himself that brief stay in the California penal system by accident,” Veronica argued fairly rationally.

“I know he’s done crime he misses,” Buffy wasn’t ignorant of those facts, “but that shouldn’t matter.”

To Veronica and Veronica’s face, no math in the world made that add up. Would not compute, as the Lamb-Bot might say.

“Uh...”

“Because he’s our friend, he’s never crimed against us, and he told you he didn’t. _I_ told you.” To Buffy, the math was very basic.

“And you I believed,” said Veronica seriously. “But where the evidence leads, I follow. You know I’m compulsive that way.”

“How come you can believe me and not him? ‘Cause I’m ‘Good’? ‘Cause of maybe sex again?”

Didn’t Buffy get it?

Veronica frowned for reasons numerous. “I don’t trust him. He’s lied to me before. At some point, everyone in my life has. Could’ve been big, could’ve been relatively off-white...but they have. You excluded.

“When we were fifteen, you told me the biggest secret you’ll ever need to keep, knowing there was a strong chance I’d react exactly how it played out.”

She still carried guilt around over that--Buffy had trusted _her_ , and she let her down.

“That’s why I _know_ you’d never lie to me. Unless something makes me look fat, then intend to,” she smirked before smiling softly. “You’re the only person I trust without reservation...how’s that for pressure?”

“Jeepers,” Buffy was slow to respond, near floored. “Tonight I’m kinda won over.”

There was no maybe about sex later. Starting tomorrow, they’d figure out who fake-ified Veronica’s paper on the Internet.

“Does that mean you’ll be my ball, and kick down the pins for me?” Veronica asked hopefully. “Smithers did it for Mr. Burns...”

 

________

 

Parker was no idiot. While Buffy booted poor, defenseless pins, she finally saw that Piz’s eyes had never left Veronica. It wasn’t a real boost for her self-confidence.

“The fight wasn’t just about who left the cap off the toothpaste. Stab in the dark,” he surmised, talking more to himself. “But there they are, being asked to leave together.”

It was true; they’d attracted managerial attention.

“I don’t have a shot in hell.”

“Nope. Sure don’t,” Parker had to agree.

She didn’t just mean with Veronica. Somehow, she _was_ beginning to feel confidence stirring, and wouldn’t be his consolation prize. Was that kicking him when he was down?

Eh, whatever.


	3. No P.H.A.T Chicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during the S3 episode, "Show Me the Monkey" of VM.

"So, you wanna pose together?" the debatably metrosexual, vegan, P.H.A.T (People for Humane Animal Treatment) member asked as Buffy, Mac and Veronica took in the camera equipment and the calendar's "naked" theme, illustrated by the computer.

This case had gotten them in over their heads. For the want of a stolen lab monkey. Veronica was nearly ready to cash in. Who cared if these student activists were the most likely suspects?

"My mom always taught me three’s kind of crowded. But-but they already do," Mac said, thumbing at the girlfriends.

Veronica tried to discreetly shoot Mac “eye beams of death.” Then she found herself nodding, looking at Buffy.

"Totally. We know all the best poses."

"Yeah.” Buffy was still rather shell-shocked. “We just never--"

"--share that knowledge publicly."

Buffy finally came out of it. “And we don’t look that great in calendar form anyway.”

“June? Not our greatest month,” Veronica turned on the bullshit. “We’d compromise the group’s whole message for the rest of the year. September isn’t a real winner either.”

“Ask her again after a couple Irish coffees,” suggested Mac, hand over her mouth.

Veronica promptly applied pressure to her friend’s foot.

“They are her only semi-weakness,” Buffy had to acknowledge.

Veronica felt mildly betrayed. “Hey, anyone remember Chumbawamba?” She pointed at Buffy, who gaped. “I think I’ve said enough.”

“I thought you guys were committed,” the Daria-wannabe member spoke up.

“Wanna commit somebody...” Buffy mumbled.

“Like you wouldn’t bust me the frak out with a water fountain. Chief,” whispered Veronica back at her, grinning.  

“’Kay, I would. After the lobotomy.”

Their P.H.A.T recruiters turned to Mac for help. She just gave them a “You have no idea” look.


	4. Pimpin' Ain't Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during the S3 episode, "Poughkeepsie, Tramps and Thieves" of VM.

Veronica closed the door once they finally got a heart-shattered Max to leave the apartment. That Wendy was one sly swindler of a prostitute. She could almost respect the skill if she weren't so incensed.

Buffy sat in what she'd affectionately dubbed, "Marty the Zebra Chair," a disbelieving, "What the hell was that?" on her face.

"Please promise we won't matchmake again. This whole night is why we shouldn't try branching out, and why Chuck Woolery was way better at it."

Veronica put her hands up. "Am I arguing?"

Buffy smirked. "Not yet."

"Har-har," uttered Veronica flatly. "Our commercials could never compete with eHarmony's infectious ad juggernaut, anyhow."

She came over and climbed into her girlfriend’s lap, Buffy saying, "I'm coming with. To see the judge."

"See" meaning, extort/blackmail. Getting Max's money back from aforementioned prostitute was the goal, so it was for a good cause. The guy was a dupe, but decent enough. Not a trait you'd expect out of someone with a lucrative business selling exams.

But Veronica already assumed she’d have company. "Note how she _still_ , doesn't put up a fight. Lesson's been learned. You're my secret weapon."

"Just what I always wanted to be," smiled Buffy, and once Veronica found a comfy position, she reached her hands around, gripping waist. "Um, before the double cross, when they were--"

"Crowding every square centimeter of first base?"

"That's not us, is it?"

Long pause while they both considered.

"No way," Veronica denied.

"Yeah. No," Buffy concurred.

"Don't forget, one of us is butch."

Buffy liked that reasoning. Liked it a lot. "Ya-huh. Daintily butch."

Long Pause: The Next Generation.

"Do you want a hooker? 'Cause I'll buy you a hooker," queried Veronica.

Buffy didn't falter. "Y'know, if you were a hooker, I could buy you."

"While absolutely the answer we were looking for..." Veronica was immensely proud of how wise her woman was. "...in that scenario, you're so my pimp. Keepin' me fresh."

"Daisy fresh?"

"As if there's any other kind."

"Okay, but…I want, and am taking, seventy-five percent."

Veronica huffed. "Then I'll just bide my time until Richard Gere pulls a white limo 'round my corner."

Buffy didn't see what she was so huffy about. "What? I don't hafta give you anything. S' in the rules."

"Anything except some 'Florida Snow,' right? 'Wacky Dust'? 'California Cornflakes'? Make sure I stay in line," Veronica rattled off. "You call that 'fresh'? Geez."

"I didn't ask to be Pimp-ly!” Buffy pinched her side. “You wanted me to."

"Coulda declined." Veronica squirmed from another pinch. "Just because you temporarily have tactical advantage..."

And again. She "grr'd" in frustration; Buffy giggled.

"Of course you realize, this means war."

And again.

She sighed. "Eventual war. Long conflict, heavy casualties." Pinch. "Are you five? Is this 'Big' in reverse?"

Buffy grinned. "Love hurts sometimes. Mostly it pinches though."

"Which makes Elaine Paige a liar? I'm supposed to buy that? Fat chance." Veronica couldn't believe the gall.

"Stop me," challenged Buffy.

"I could. Anytime," Veronica responded to the challenge. "Opportunist that I am, I'm holding out for my moment. To strike. Hasn’t shown up yet."

"Lemme know when it does, then."


	5. Why Would Michael Scofield Want to Leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during the S3 episode, "Mars, Bars" of VM.

Two parted lovers--one free, one imprisoned--stared at each other across jail cell bars.

“It’s not the same in here without you...remember how it used to be?” Veronica spoke longingly. “We didn’t know the meaning of ’Lights Out.’”

“Back.” Buffy’s jaw set. She seemed determined.

With all her slayer strength, she pulled the bars apart just enough to let her get flexible and squeeze through.

Veronica grinned widely, beckoning her new cellmate.

“Come to Marge.”

She’d arrange her own conjugal visit. They owed the escaped Josh Barry a “thanks.”


End file.
